Update Log
Mad City �� Volano �� �� Save the city from an evil lurking in the depths of the Volcano. �� Bug fixes. Mad City ✈️ Plane Heist ✈️ ✈️ New Cargo Plane Heist. (You will have 6 minutes to escape before the nuke detonates.) �� New Nighthawk vehicle. (Has bombs + Go invisible with Stealth Mode.) �� Bug fixes. Mad City ☣️ Tear Gas ☣️ �� 3 new weapons found in Red Crate drops + new Pistol-S weapon: �� UZI-S, Riot Shield, Tear Gas (Pistol-S.) �� ??? �� Bug fixes. Mad City ����‍♀️ Hero ����‍♂️ ����‍♂️ New hero: Titan. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Night Rider �� ⭐ New item code. �� Volcano is getting mad... �� New Night Rider vehicle. �� Major bug and exploit fixes. Mad City ⭐ Season 3 ⭐ ⭐ Season 3 is finally here with 20 brand new rewards to unlock. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Minigun �� �� Search Red Crate drops for the Minigun. �� Protect yourself with Body Armor. �� 2 new cars: the Dominator and Vapid. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Dogs �� �� Customize your dog. ⚽ 3 new dog toys. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Policie Dogs �� �� Adopt your very own Police Dog. ����‍♂️ Dogs will take down criminals. ⚽ Play fetch and feed them treats. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Fruit Store �� �� New Fruit Store mini heist. �� Vip Server owners now have Admin Commands. �� All mini heists are x2 cash. ⛄ The snow has melted. Rip frosty. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Death Ray �� �� You have successfully defeated Cluckles and everything is back to normal, or is it? �� The ultimate weapon of death has been hidden somewhere. �� The Cluck Donald's mini heist is back and refreshed. �� Brand new GTI car. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Piramid Heist �� �� New Piramid Heist. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Rhino Tank �� �� Defend Mad City from the evil alien invasion. �� Rhino Tank. �� 2 Alien Vehicles. �� Patriot Military Truck. �� Improved performance on lower end devices and bug fixes. Mad City �� Bugs �� ⭐ New item code. �� We have visitors. What could they want? �� Flinging should happen less often now. �� Patched exploits including auto arrest. �� Other misc bug fixes. Mad City �� Base �� �� New Criminal Base. �� New Nero Supercar, at casino. �� Something bad is happening... �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Season 2 �� ⭐ Season 2 is here! Earn 20 limited time rewards by ranking up. �� Something mysterious has crashed into Mad City. �� Rank up fast with the double XP gamepass. �� Bug fixes. Mad City ⭐ x2 XP ⭐ ⭐ x2 XP all week until Season 2 starts this Saturday March 9th. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Prison Escape �� �� 2 new prison escapes garbage disposal and breakable wall. �� 2 new cars Fury and 911. �� 2 new guns SCAR and Sniper. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Jewerly Store �� �� Revamped Jewelry store. �� 10 new car skins, 10 new spoilers, 10 new rims. ⭐ 2 new superheroes: Phantom and Frostbite. �� Pirate treasure. �� Fanarts are now on billboards. �� Bug fixes. Mad City ✈️ Airport ✈️ ✈️ Revamped airport with a top secret mission. ��️ 2 new vehicles: Warhawk Fighter Jet + Scout. �� Flying Jetpacks. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Balancing �� �� Balancing: Now when Criminals reset, they will become a prisoner. �� Bug fixes. Mad City �� Night Club �� �� New Heist: Nightclub. (Police and Criminals can both rob it.) �� Added 3 new vehicles. �� New weapon: SPAS Shotgun. �� Bug fixes. Mad City ⛵ Hydro Boat ⛵ ☠ Something weird is going on inside that pirate ship. �� Added over 20 new weapon/vehicles skins. ⛵ New boat: The Hydro. �� Police are now the only team to receive a paycheck. x2.5 cash. �� Bug fixes. Category:Browse